


Only You

by awkwardlesbian317



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character, Telekinesis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlesbian317/pseuds/awkwardlesbian317
Summary: Roan Wolfe is a new student at Forks High School. Even though she possesses her own supernatural abilities, the existence of Vampires was completely hidden from her. So when she discovers that her new school has five of them, she must decide the best course of action.Roan is a lesbian and a flirt by nature, but Alice Cullen turns her into a pathetic loser.She's also a skin-walker (can turn into a Mountain Lion), and a Telekinetic.Bella Swan makes her appearance not long after Roan.





	1. Deer in the headlights

Pulling into the parking lot on my black Harley Davidson XR1200, I looked up at the building in front of me, dreading my first day at yet another high school. I'd spent more than my fair share of time in High School, and the routine had gotten old years ago. I'd stopped aging at 17 years old, which was early for my kind. So I got the privilege of repeating the same two years of high school for the rest of my life. Which could be forever. 

Since I was currently 27 years old, I was on my 5th repeat of Junior year. I was still trying to figure out how best to convince my sister that it would be beneficial to stay in Forks for an extra year after I graduated and pretend I was one of those kids that didn't know what they wanted to do in life so they took a year off before going to college. I didn't think it would work, Lyra hated staying in one place for too long, but it was worth a try.

Sometimes it was a bit lonely. Lyra discourages me from getting too close to anyone, and I'd learned years ago that she was right. So I didn't put much effort into making friends anymore. A few acquaintances here and there didn't hurt, though. Thankfully, most humans avoided me. Whether it was because they subconsciously sensed that I wasn't one of them, or because my personality was anything but delightful most of the time, I wasn't sure.

Heads turned from every direction as I drove my bike through the lot, looking for a secluded spot to park. When I found one, I turned the key and stepped off the bike, taking my helmet off to let my long blond hair fall loosely. Once the helmet was off, I realized how many people were watching me. As soon as I would meet their eyes, they'd quickly look away. I hung the helmet on the handle bars and started walking toward the building labeled, "front office".

Why Forks High School couldn't all be one building like every other school, I didn't know. It didn't seem practical to me, but I guess the change was kind of nice. I hadn't realized how chilly it was outside until I walked into the warmth of the building. Our last home in California was warmer.

"Hi, I'm Roan Wolfe. It's my first day." I said to the older man behind the desk. He looked up at me from the newspaper he was reading.

"Ah, yes. I was informed you'd be here today. I'm Mr. Lewis. This is your schedule and a map of the school grounds. Your first class is English 3 with Mrs. Shively. Just head right out of the doors and it's the second building." I took the papers he handed me and gave him a small smile to be polite. 

"Thanks." I said as I turned and headed out the door to my first class. 

The class was already full by the time I got there, even though it hadn't started yet. I picked an empty seat near the back and plopped down next to a group of girls that stared incredulously at me with wide eyes, like I'd grown a third arm or something. Judging by the bows in their hair and the matching uniforms, I guessed they were cheerleaders. A few of them were pretty, so when they continued to stare I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled my phone number on it. I folded it up and tossed it onto one of their desks. After they unfolded it and saw the number, I brought my hand up to my face and mouthed, "Call me," with a wink. A few of them gasped and they all turned away from me to whisper among themselves until the teacher walked in and started class. I laughed to myself.

I paid attention long enough to know when I was being introduced to the class and to get my books, and then I zoned out. School had become so easy that I didn't bother paying attention anymore. I still passed all my exams. I decided to spend the rest of the hour drawing in my sketchbook. I had at least 20 other sketchbooks at home completely filled with my drawings. When you have forever at your disposal, it leaves you with a lot of downtime. I spent a lot of that time drawing.

About halfway through the class, I heard Mrs. Shively's voice get louder and I tuned in to hear her assign the homework and give us the rest of class to do it. Apparently she decided while we were all reading that she wanted some air and got up to open the window to my left. As soon as the fresh air started blowing into the room, I tensed up. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the smell before. A sweet yet musky scent reached my nose, something I'd never smelled before but was absolutely certain it was supernatural and VERY dangerous. I noticed slight differences whenever the breeze would shift, telling me there was more than one of them, and they were close. My guess was they were students here. I had no idea what they were, and I wondered how a pack of them would react to having one of my kind in their territory.

I wracked my brain trying to figure out what I should do. Their scent screamed power, so I doubted I'd be able to take one in a fight, let alone several of them. A turf war was not an option for me, but I wasn't willing to just back off and disappear. In the end I decided I would wait and see what they did when we inevitably ran into each other. The thought of waiting made me anxious, but I didn't have much of a choice.

When the bell rang, I slowly got up from my desk and followed everyone out, keeping an eye out for anyone who stood out among the crowd as I walked through the halls. I probably looked like a paranoid weirdo, but no one mentioned it. Every few minutes, I noticed their scent would get stronger and then fade again, setting me even more on edge. I wondered if they already knew I was there. Of course they did. I couldn't imagine having a scent that powerful and not having the ability to sniff out an intruder. They knew I was there.

And then I rounded a corner and came face to face with a pair of them. It took all of my willpower not to jump out of my skin, though my heartbeat showed no such restraint. They were already glaring at me, as if they knew I was about to come around the corner. The girl, also a blond, looked especially menacing. She was absolutely stunning. If I hadn't been too busy praying they'd let me pass without ripping my head off, I would have taken the time to appreciate her. Instead, my eyes darted to the giant guy next to her, who looked like he enjoyed taking on bears in his spare time. He shared the same pale-white skin and vibrant gold eyes as the blond. His hair was black and cropped close to his head. His expression wasn't quite as nasty as the girls, but it definitely wasn't friendly.

My heart went into overdrive as I walked past them and was forced to turn my back on them. It took everything I had not to constantly look over my shoulder or sprint away from them. I almost passed out from relief when I was out of sight. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my sisters number quickly. I rolled my eyes in an exasperated way when she didn't pick up. I left a voicemail.

"What the hell, Lyra?! You didn't think to check to see what other freakies lived here before moving? Thanks to you I'm gonna be ripped apart by a group of pale, demonic... whatever the hell they are and when I die, I'm telling mom and dad you sold their favorite recliner!" I grumbled frantically into the phone before hanging up and aggressively shoving it back into my pocket. I checked my watch to see I only had two minutes left to get to my next class and I needed to calm myself. I sighed, closing my eyes and running my hands through my hair, giving myself a moment to breathe before continuing to the next building.

There was only one seat left when I got to my second class of the day, so I sat down next to a skinny, borderline goth kid with a bubbly personality that seemed very out-of-place. I pulled a notebook and pen out of my bag with shaky hands, getting ready to start taking notes whenever class began. For once, I think I'd actually be grateful for the distraction.

"You look like hell." I turned to the kid in all black, surprised he'd had the guts to say anything about it. I looked him over, trying to get a feel for him. His dark hair was messy but it looked deliberate, and it only added to his good looks. He wore a loose graphic tee with a giant skull surrounded by grey roses, black skinny jeans and converse, along with an assortment of bracelets, rings and necklaces. Most of the jewelry had ravens or skulls decorating them.

"Thanks." I said with a nervous laugh. My own outfit was also predominantly black, as is everything I own. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt that I'd found in the mens section in the mall, womens black skinny jeans with rips all over them, and combat boots. A black, mens watch and a chain necklace were the only accessories I wore. The necklace held two platinum wedding bands which had belonged to my parents. My sister wore a similar necklace, one with our mothers engagement ring.

"It's okay, everyone freaks out the first time they see the Cullen's. And why the hell were they looking at you like that?" I frowned. He was observant.

"The Cullen's?" I ignored his question. He nodded.

"Yeah. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. The ones you saw were Rosalie and Emmett."

"There are five of them?" I tried not to sound as interested in his answer as I really was, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, if you don't count their foster parents, yes." So, there are 7 altogether. That was a formidable force.

"Are they all like that?" He shrugged.

"Like THAT? No. They're not exactly a ray of sunshine though. They pretty much keep to themselves."

"I see."

"Alright class, please open your books to page 367." The teacher projected loudly throughout the class as he dropped a book onto the table in front of me, which signaled the end of our conversation. I didn't stop thinking about it throughout the whole class though. Math was my least favorite subject, so it was hard to concentrate on it for too long with so much on my mind.

By the end of the class, I'd found out that my helpful neighbors name was Lance, and he invited my to sit with him at lunch. I figured it was better than sitting alone and he seemed cool. We had agreed to meet outside of Building 4 after 3rd hour.

I didn't run into any more Cullen's in the hallway or in my next class, though every time their scent reached me it sent chills up my spine, a constant reminder that they could kill me any time they wanted to. I wasn't used to this feeling of vulnerability. It wasn't often that I came across other supernatural beings, but even when I did, I tended to be more powerful because I had double the abilities. 

3rd hour went by fast, probably because I was completely in my own head. And then it was time for lunch. I sat in my seat for a few seconds longer than I should have, dreading going to the lunch room. I was willing to bet that I'd run into the full group then, and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. Finally, I decided to just get it over with and got up to go meet Lance.

Lance was with two of his friends, waiting where he said he would be. One of them was dressed a lot like Lance and didn't seem incredibly social, and the other was a blond dressed in a bright colored t-shirt and khaki shorts. He spoke with a very high pitched voice and was a very stereotypical gay guy. Lance introduced us quickly, the goth was Max and the other one was Jordan. I really had to focus for a minute to make sure I'd remember their names. Thankfully, Lance and Jordan did most of the talking so I didn't have to say much. I'd guess by how quiet Max was that they were used to anti-social people.

I hung back behind their small group as we filed into the lunch building. 

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks when I walked in the door. It was stronger than I'd ever smelled it, even when I'd walked right past Rosalie and Emmett. I bristled and barely stopped a warning growl from escaping my lips as my eyes darted around the cafeteria.

It felt like an eternity, but it only took my a few seconds to spot them. They stood out like a lone patch of snow in spring.

They were all shamelessly staring at me from a table across the cafeteria. Like before, it was like they knew I was about to walk in and were just waiting for me. My heart raced as we scrutinized each other. They all had the same pale-white skin and golden eyes as the first two, and they were all painfully beautiful. The worlds most beautiful people couldn't even compare to them. 

The breath was knocked out of my lungs when my eyes met with the smaller black haired girl from their group. Any coherent thought left my head and I was left staring open-mouthed like a fool. Everything melted away around me until I only saw her. 

I wasn't sure how long I stood like that. Eventually I became aware of someone trying to get my attention and after a few seconds I snapped out of it and looked over at Lance with a dazed expression.

"Find one you like?" He teased, a smile quickly appearing on his face. Jordan was snickering, and even Max looked amused. Me, still recovering, wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows in question. They chuckled.

"The Cullen's. You were staring. Or rather, drooling." Jordan answered.

"What? No I wasn't." More like a deer in the headlights if you ask me. Okay, maybe a little bit of drooling. They laughed louder.

"It's okay, everyone has a thing for at least one of the Cullen's." Lance consoled. Jordan groaned and shoved Lance by the shoulder.

"Lance likes Jasper. I don't understand it." So Lance is gay, too? I shouldn't have been surprised, there was something about him that was different.

"You wouldn't get it." And just like that the focus of the conversation was no longer me, and I looked back over to the Cullen table. They weren't openly staring at me anymore, but every few seconds they would glance up. They were keeping tabs on me. One of them, a bronze haired boy was staring at me with a frown, looking frustrated about something, though I didn't have any idea what would be the cause of that.

And then I met her gaze again and I struggled to keep breathing.

I vaguely wondered what the hell was wrong with me. Sure, she was beautiful beyond measure, but I'd never lost my cool around a woman before. I was usually the one who made them lose their cool. Unsettled, I looked down at my food and refused to look back up at her. I put an excessive amount of effort into paying attention to the conversation going on at our table. They had moved on from the Cullen's. Lance and Max were arguing with Jordan about going to a My Chemical Romance concert. 

Unfortunately, avoiding eye contact with Alice only provided the opportunity for the fear that had ebbed to rise again. I debated whether or not I should skip the rest of the day. I took a deep breath, telling myself I was overreacting. They hadn't actually made any move against you.

But that doesn't mean they won't take the opportunity as soon as they can get you alone. Guess I wont be going to the bathroom anytime soon.

I rolled my eyes internally, realizing how crazy I sounded. I would go to class and pretend they were all just another student. Lunch time was finally over, and I practically ran to my next class. I went straight to the back and sat down in the corner after grabbing the history book from the teacher, setting my bag down on the floor next to me and pulling out another notebook and pen. The scent hit me as I straightened and before I even had the chance to look up, my body stiffened and a low growl rumbled through my chest. It was quiet enough that the humans shouldn't have been able to hear it, but I knew my warning wouldn't go unnoticed by the Cullen standing next to me.

I looked up to see Alice standing there with her hands up. Unlike the first two times I had seen her, this time it didn't do anything to help with how terrified I was. Every animal instinct inside of me told me to flee, but I sat there like a deer in the headlights, completely frozen.

"This is my seat." She explained, but it sounded more like an apology. She still had her hands up, watching me for a reaction. I forced myself to look away from her and moved to the edge of my seat, as far away from her as I could get. It only made me feel more vulnerable, pushed up into the corner like that. She sat down slowly, careful to make no sudden moves.

I avoided meeting her eyes, but I risked a few side glances at her. She was small and lithe, but I was willing to bet she could break any bone in my body without even thinking about it. She was a predator, and I was feeling an awful lot like prey. I could tell she was trying to look relaxed and non-threatening, but it did little to calm my nerves.

The next hour was the longest hour of my life. I barely moved. I barely even risked breathing, feeling like a mouse who was trying desperately not to set off the cat who had just spotted it. Considering I actually was a cat, it took a lot to make me feel that way.

The teacher said nothing about the fact that I wasn't taking notes or participating in class at all. She seemed to sense the tension and thought better of interfering in a supernatural stand-off.

At first, every time she moved, no matter how slowly, I flinched. But as time passed and she made no offensive moves toward me, a small amount of the initial attraction started to resurface again. It still didn't make me relax at all, it only confused me and frustrated me.

When the bell rang, she moved to put her stuff in her bag. I forced myself to do the same, though my movements were slow and stiff. I glanced up to see her give me a look of sympathy before leaving the room. I sucked in the first real gulp of air that I'd had in an hour, feeling lightheaded for a minute. And then I finally listened to my animal instincts and fled. Instead of heading to my next class, I went straight to the parking lot, got on my bike, and sped out of the lot.

The more distance I put between me and the school, the more I felt like I needed to get out of my skin. I found a roadside park that looked empty and parked. I checked one more time to make sure no one was around, and then I took off towards the woods, shifting just before I got to the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!!! I really am trying!
> 
> Basically, Roan talks to her sister a lot in this chapter. You'll really get to see more of their amazing relationship and learn more about how Roan thinks. The Cullen's are only mentioned in this chapter, they don't actually make an appearance. I'm sorry if that makes it boring for you, but I promise Alice will be back in the next chapter!!

I didn't get home until twilight. I almost felt bad, I knew my sister would be worried, especially after getting that voicemail. 

She was in the kitchen doing the dishes, it looked like she had already made dinner and put it away for leftovers. She looked up from the pan she was scrubbing with a disapproving expression. I pressed my lips into a firm line and waved at her lazily, too exhausted to do much more.

"Hey." I said as I opened the fridge and pulled out the leftovers that were still somewhat warm. 

"Hey." She watched as I took a fork out of the drawer and went to sit down at the table. I opened to lid to see beef stroganoff. "I take it your first day of school didn't go so well?" I paused in the middle of spearing a noodle to glare up at her through my eyelashes before turning back to my food.

"I think I'll be taking over the preparations next time we move." My sister had always insisted on making the decisions when it came to moving. I wasn't sure I would be able to trust her after her latest mistake. She sighed and stopped what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, okay? I had no idea they were here. If it makes you feel any better, I ran into one at the hospital, too. He was actually quite nice."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure running into ONE was just so nice, try running into FIVE!"

"Roan-" She started.

"You have no idea... How terrifying that was, Lyra. They didn't look happy to see me in their territory, what do you think would have happened if they decided to do something about it? You can't make those kinds of mistakes. From now on, I'm going to be involved in the decision making." I stared at her until I was sure she got my point. She sighed in defeat. 

"Alright. Fine." I went back to eating, blocking out the memories from the day. Lyra dried her hands on the towel on the counter and walked over to sit down across from me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that position. I know how it felt when I first smelled Dr. Cullen. I can't imagine what it was like for you. But seriously, I don't think we have anything to worry about. Dr. Cullen approached me on his own to introduce himself and make sure there wouldn't be any trouble. He wouldn't do that if he was going to make a move against us. But I'll try talking to him again tomorrow to make sure we are on the same page." I nodded while I chewed, accepting her apology and agreeing with her plan.

"I think I'm going to take tomorrow off. There's just been a lot going on lately and I need a day to myself." She nodded in understanding. The last year had been especially difficult for both of us since our parents died. It didn't help that our last location in California had ended badly, which was why we'd had to move so late into the school year. The thought that we were going to have another repeat of that irritated me.

"Okay. Whatever you need." She reached over the table and put her hand on mine for a moment before going back to doing the dishes. That seemed like the end of the conversation for the moment, so when I was done, I set my dishes next to her on the counter and started unpacking the boxes that were piled up in the corner. It was only our second day in the house, and despite not having too many belongings, we still hadn't finished unpacking. I carefully stacked the rest of our dishes in the cupboards and moved onto the food we had decided to bring with us. It only took me a few minutes to unpack the kitchen. I was so used to moving that it didn't seem as daunting as it did the first few times. It helped that all of our belongings fit easily into Lyra's Suburban and the small trailer that we haul behind it.

When I was finished in the kitchen, I moved to the living room to unpack all of our movies, cds, and video games around the entertainment center. These were the only things that we really held onto for any length of time. It was always common for our family to gravitate toward the TV after a long day and just hang out together. Lyra followed me into the living room when she was done with the dishes and started helping me unpack. I finally decided I needed more answers before I could move on.

"What are they?" I asked. She glanced at me while putting an old CD on the shelf.

"The Cullen's? He said they were Vampires." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Vampires..." She nodded. "So, that's an actual thing. Not just in bad horror movies?"

"Yeah. But they're not like what you've seen in the movies. He didn't give me a full run-down but they're different. Not only from the stereotype but also from other real Vampires. The Cullen's choose to survive off of animal blood, instead of human blood." She explained. I scoffed, hardly convinced that this little bit of information should make me feel better.

"Well, that's hardly comforting. Considering we're half animal." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Roan, I really don't think we are going to have a problem with them. Dr. Cullen is the leader of their coven- or, family as they call it- and he assured me that he didn't want any conflict. They would leave us in peace as long as we did the same for them." I thought about that for a moment, wondering if they were all sitting at home discussing the same thing right now. "What were they like? The ones you saw."

"Well, I didn't speak to them. And only one of them bothered to say anything to me. Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, the smaller girl. Alice. She sat next to me in the last class I was in. I think she was trying to apologize for freaking me out but I was too far gone to care." I stared at the DVD I was holding without really seeing it, thinking back to that last class and feeling really embarrassed about how I had acted. When I analyzed everything she did now, I couldn't find any real reason to fear her. Meanwhile, Lyra was looking at me like she was waiting for me to realize something. I groaned.

"Yes, I know. I overreacted and made a fool of myself. Thanks for reminding me." She laughed and shoved me playfully. 

"And do you wanna know what the worst part was?" 

"What?"

"I lost my touch." She looked confused for a moment. 

"Huh?"

"Okay, so they're all like... unbelievably beautiful, right? Each of them are absolute perfection in their own way, but Alice... I can't even describe her without utterly failing. So you'd expect me to be all over that, right?" She nodded, a wide smile growing on her face. "Nope. I completely lost my shit. I couldn't even look at her. I was the most pathetic ass-face in the world. I didn't even try one pick up line. Not one." Lyra's eyes lit up and she doubled over laughing. I pretended to be hurt for a second before I inevitably joined her. When she finally stopped laughing, she put one hand on my shoulder and tried to look serious for a second.

"How about this? After school and work on Friday, we can go clubbing, and you can prove to the world that you haven't lost your touch and I can get drunk off my ass. And in the meantime, if you don't get this Alice girls number by then, I'm cancelling our plans and I'm moving us to your least favorite place in the U.S. next year." I gasped and slapped her hand off my shoulder. And then I remembered something.

"You know, I gave half the cheer-leading team my phone number today so I might be a little busy on Friday..." I joked. She reached over and shoved me again before getting up and tossing the CD she had at me.

"Some of us actually plan to get up in the morning, so I'm going to bed. Try not to dream about Alice too much." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. I shook my head.

Unfortunately, I was kept up half the night from the dreams. Most were about me getting my throat ripped out by demonic vampires with pale skin and golden eyes. Each dream was essentially the same, just with a new Cullen. Even Alice was the star of her own dream, though that one ended differently than the others. 

I had been walking through the woods in my human form when I felt a slight breeze from behind me and a few strands of hair wafted into my face. Along with it, an intoxicating, sweet scent. I whirled around and she was there, less than a foot away. Before I even had a chance to react, she lunged, shoving me back into the tree behind me. The air whooshed out of my lungs from the impact, and in the very same second Alice was pressed up against me with her lips on my neck.

I was certain that would be the last second of my life, but it wasn't. Her teeth grazed the skin of my neck, right above my pulse, but never bit down. After a few agonizingly slow seconds, she planted a soft kiss on my throat and then pulled away, only to press our lips together.

It was at that moment that I jumped awake, gasping for breath while my heart beat a million times a minute. I held my face in my hands as I tried to calm myself and wondered what the hell was up with that dream. A few minutes later, I had relaxed a bit, but I could tell I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I looked out the window, seeing it was just starting to lighten up. I sighed and tossed the blankets away from myself.

I trudged down the steps tiredly, my eyes and limbs still slightly heavy. The lights were already on downstairs, making me squint against the brightness. Lyra was in the kitchen, getting herself a cup of coffee. She was already dressed and ready for work, I was never the morning person out of the family. She turned around at the sound of my arrival and raised her eyebrows.

"Mornin', Sunshine." I grumbled and took a seat at the table, holding my head up with one hand. She turned and got another mug from the cupboard before filling it. "What's got you up so early?"

"Nightmares." She handed me the second mug and I took it gratefully. I sipped the hot liquid carefully. She sat down across from me and stared at me with an amused look on her face.

"You look like hell." She teased. I rolled my eyes at hearing that again.

"Shove it." My temper was always short in the morning and my comebacks were never good. Lyra just laughed.

"What are your plans for the day, skipper?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go shopping or something." I replied halfheartedly. "Just don't forget to make sure we aren't going to be Vampire chew toys, and be careful, please."

"Don't worry. I've got it."

I spent way too much time just sitting at the table waiting for myself to wake up before I finally got up to go take a shower. I didn't bother drying my hair, it would air dry on it's own. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my sketchbook and headed into the back yard. Lyra had chosen a house on the edge of town, with just enough acreage that the neighbors weren't right on top of us. We had a large back yard which backed right up to hundreds of acres of woods. There was a lone willow tree just outside of the tree line that I decided to focus on. 

I picked a somewhat dry spot in the yard and started drawing the tree. Drawing was one of the only things that could ever put me at peace during stressful times. The steady precision and patience that it required prevented me from dwelling on less desirable subjects. I could draw just about anything. Plants, buildings, animals, people, it didn't matter. Whatever interested me in the moment, I would have it on paper by the end of the day. I was a bit of a perfectionist, and I believe the beauty is in the detail, so it often took me several hours or a whole day to complete one drawing.

I imagined the sun was high in the sky by the time I was finished, though I wouldn't have known since the clouds hid it from sight completely. I sighed when I noticed my stomach was growling and realized I hadn't bothered to eat breakfast yet. I stood and went back inside to fix myself something to eat before deciding to go out. I ate a few fried eggs with toast and headed upstairs to get ready. It only took me ten minutes to get ready, I didn't bother doing my hair and only put enough makeup on that I didn't look like I was up all night from nightmares.

My outfit was nothing special, just a grey cut off tank top and pair of black skinny jeans with combat boots.

I slipped my leather jacket on, grabbed my wallet and keys, and headed into the garage. It was times like these that I really hated living in the rainier parts of the country. I still refused to trade in the bike for something more practical, though. Lyra had tried to convince me to get a car on multiple occasions. She didn't understand my love for motorcycles, no matter how many times I took her for a ride. I even let her drive once. That was the last time, since she always crashed it into a tree. I should've known better, the girl was always crashing her pedal bike when we were kids.

I had to drive 150 miles just to get to a mall, which I found to be slightly ridiculous. If I hadn't been speeding the whole time it would have taken me almost 3 hours. The long drive provided an opening for the thoughts I'd been trying to avoid. Thoughts of my parents, and thoughts of the Cullen's. One Cullen, in particular.

I wondered how things would have gone if Alice was a mere human. And then I rolled my eyes at that stupid question. Things would have been no different than with any other human girl. Something about that actually bothered me though. Like it wouldn't have been enough.

I found myself wanting to see her again, and hoping I'd be brave enough to actually talk to her next time. Questions that I wanted to ask her started popping up in my head one right after another, and I realized I was getting too invested. Beautiful or not, Alice was still a Vampire. I still wasn't 100% sure what that meant for me or how it would affect my time in Forks. And even if it meant nothing, I wasn't completely comfortable with a "hit and ditch"-as Lyra calls it- when it came to Alice.

I finally made it to the mall, and thankfully, I wasn't completely drenched in rain water. I spent just over an hour in the mall, which didn't seem like much compared to the amount of time I spent on the drive there alone. I'd never been much of a shopper though, only going out of sheer boredom or necessity. I did manage to find a few things that I liked. I found a few simple articles of clothing, all were black, of course. 

I found a gift for Lyra, a coffee mug that said "It's Time to Start Lying About Your Age", which I thought would be a funny inside joke. 

One of the stores had bamboo plants visible through the windows, so of course I had to go get some. Lyra calls me a "Functional Bamboo Addict", because I insisted on filling every available space with a Bamboo plant. It was hardly a problematic addiction, so I didn't bother fighting the urge. While in the store, I found a salt lamp that reminded me of the sun. I decided I needed it, since I would't see the real sun for another two years or so. I also got a giant dream catcher, hoping it would help me get some REM in the future. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to put it during the bike ride home, but I bought it anyway.

After that, I was all shopped out. 

Lyra and I got home at around the same time. I started on dinner while she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes and clean up. Half an hour later, we were sitting at the table eating spaghetti. 

"So, Dr. Cullen assured me again that he and his family will cause no trouble for us as long as we return the favor. They all had their own discussion about our arrival and are all on the same page. He wanted you to know that he was sorry his kids scared you. We can stay as long as we want, and he even invited us to dinner." My eyes flashed up to meet hers when she said that. "I said it was up to you."

"No." I said immediately. "At least, not yet." She nodded in understanding. It was quiet for a second before I frowned and spoke up again. "And you know, I don't actually see the point. I mean, why bother?" The look on Lyra's face saddened, to my surprise.

"Roan, I don't want things to be this way. I know I'm always the one saying we need to be careful when it comes to making connections, but I think we may be taking that a little too seriously. Myself, included. I think this gives us an opportunity to connect with others who might actually understand us, to some extent. And we won't have to hide what we are from them." I raised my eyebrows while I listened. The more she went on, the more I realized it was actually important to her. I took a few extra seconds to chew my spaghetti before answering. 

"Um... I don't know, Lyra. Maybe, but I don't want to decide anything right now, okay?" 

"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me know when you decide." My sister meant the world to me. She had always been the most important thing to me, especially after our parents died. The thought of her being lonely or depressed on any level was heart breaking to me. I'd do anything for her, so I knew if she persisted enough on the issue that I would give in. "So how was your day? Did you buy anything good?"

I smiled, remembering the gift I got for her. I got up from the table and went to fetch the mug out of my bag. I handed it to her with a grin on my face. She read it and laughed, nodding her head in agreement. 

"Wow, thanks, sis. If I were human I'd be spending the next hour searching for gray hairs in the mirror." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in fake shock.

"You haven't noticed?" I reached a hand out to grab a strand of her hair. "That one has been there for at least a year, now." She smacked my hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Asshole." She whispered jokingly. I laughed and took my empty plate to the sink and started doing the dishes. "You going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good, just remember not to drool, okay? I wouldn't want you to soil our reputation again." She said as she set her plate on the counter next to me. She got a face full of water when in the next second I pointed the hose at her. She jumped back and gasped, like she couldn't believe I had just done that, while I stood there and laughed my ass off. I watched as her expression changed and I knew it was game on.

And in that moment, two grown ass women with a shitty past turned into a couple of kids chasing each other around the house and tackling each other to the ground.


End file.
